


Doctor's Orders

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes home to see a doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

Jensen fidgeted in the waiting room chair listening for his name. He stared at the 5 month old magazine in his hand, rereading the same line over and over hoping for comprehension. He caught sight of his steel toed boots and tried to remember what possessed him to buy them. 

"Jensen." The pretty blond at the front desk gestured toward the door behind her. He smiled politely as he passed knowing he had met her in high school a million years ago.

When Jensen entered the office, Markus Daniels was jotting notes at his desk. The psychology degree, framed on his wall and cocked to the side above the man's head. He looked up and his blue eyes smiled at the actor."Jensen, how's your mom? She looked well at church service Sunday."

"She's fine, sir." Jensen hovered nervously over a blue and gold striped couch. 

Mr. Daniels walked out from behind the desk and gestured toward a set of leather chairs then took one for himself and waited for Jensen to join. "So tell me what it's like in Canada. Ya like workin' on that show?"

Jensen grinned easily and let the answer tumble from his full lips. "Hours are long and it's cold. But the cast and crew are great and we have a lot of fun on the set."

Markus leaned in to the actor, steepling his fingers to his chin. "Listen boy, your Ma's real worried about you. So you can't go and answer my questions like you're on Jay Leno. I want to know what it's like for you Jen." 

Jensen shut his eyes and softened his voice. "The hours are long. And sometimes the stories are. . . .intense. Jared and I have gotten so close sometimes I do feel like I need to take care of him. Like he's my responsibility." A rustle of paper caught his attention and he opened his eyes to find it's source. His eyes darted from the desk back to Mr. Daniels. He tried to pretend he didn't see Dean sitting at the office desk. He tried to wipe away the image of the squinted green eyes staring at him over the psychologists shoulder. 

"So, Jared is a burden?" The voice back to it's professional tone. The heavy Texas accent only hinting out. 

"No," Jensen ran his hand through his hair. "No, Jared is great and he doesn't need me to take care of him, but Dean. . . " He shot a haughty gaze at the apparition at the desk. "Dean's a bit controlling."

Markus shifted his weight and stared intently at Jensen. "Let's talk about Dean." 

Jensen watched as Dean sauntered around the desk. "Sure!" Jensen tipped back his head in challenge to the hunter. "Dean is willing to risk anything for Sammy. Doesn't care what people think about him. He's trigger happy and arrogant." 

As Markus began to scribble in a notebook, Dean leaned back on the desk. He smirked at Jensen and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Jensen gazed at Dean's naked torso, so out of place in the cold stuffy office. 

Mr. Daniels' voice broke the silence. "So, you don't like Dean?"

Jensen's eyes closed then flashed back to Dean's chest, watching the hunter's hands rub circles across the naked skin. "That's just it! No matter how many people he kills or waitresses he screws, and frankly, I've lost count, every one loves Dean. The smirk, the charm, the incredible confidence." 

Dean pulled the belt slowly out of his pants, licking his lips at Jen as he did. Markus mumbled something about interesting, but Jensen's were glued to his alter-ego. Dean played with the zipper of his jeans, then popped open the button on top. He pushed the denim down over his thin hips and let it drape down to his ankles. 

Jensen stammered a few more Dean traits at the psychologist, not sure what he was saying. Dean kicked his jeans off, somehow leaving his boots in place. Jensen searched for the discarded underwear, but found none. 

Jensen continued to ramble about the show and other nonsense, as Dean started stroking his soft dick. Jensen whimpered, but recovered it as a cough to the suspicious Mr. Daniels. Dean hoisted himself up on the desk, spreading his legs wide, letting his balls graze the edge of his hand as he continued to make himself hard. 

The actors voice began to break, pushing the psychologist to continue to ask questions his brain couldn't comprehend. Dean through back his head and licked at his parted lips. His cock was growing and his hips had started to rock across the desk. Dean looked up to lock eyes with Jen. The Winchester's moans began to drown out the questions and Jensen fidgeted in his chair to hide his own arousal. 

Dean continued his show for Jensen, spitting down on his cock to give him better glide across the long throbbing shaft. Dean's moans grew louder as he sped the attack on his swollen member. Soon he was screaming across the small office, Jensen shaking his head in response to an unheard inquiry.

"Fuck! Fuck! Jenny! Jenny! JENSEN!" Dean curled forward griping his dick hard and pulsing short strokes across the head to bring himself to orgasm. Jensen stood, unable to peel his eyes away from the mess Dean was, writhing on the desk screaming for release. Finally, he seen the white shower squirt out across the desk and drip down on to the boots that dangled off the desk. Jensen wanted to run up and lick the remains off of Dean's withering cock. He wanted to free his own awakened cock and shoot his cum all over Dean's snide smirk, then kiss his way into the hot moist mouth. But instead he told Markus that he felt better, that getting things off his chest had helped. He grabbed the door handle on his way out, feeling Dean's naked body at his side. Dean followed him to the car, neither of them speaking, then Dean. . . . disappeared.


End file.
